Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee
by mssjuli92
Summary: Baekhyun harus pindah ke sekolah barunya, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika dia malah bertemu sosok guru yang dikabarkan seorang Psyko. Dan lebih malangnya guru itu sangat menyukai seekor Puppy. Rate : T-M Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other : Luhan,Kyungsoo**

 **Lay, Jongdae**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi namja mungil satu ini, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMA Hanyang High School Tingkat 2. Bukannya memperkenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru ia malah langsung di kerubuni para siswa dan siswi sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dibuat teman barunya. Bukannya tidak suka memiliki banyak teman, hanya saja dia jengah sampai namja ini duduk di bangkunyapun tatapan mata masih tertuju padanya.

"bisakah tidak melihat ku seperti itu." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal itu semakin membuat orang ingin mencubit lebih bibir merah cherry yang begitu menggemaskan.

"habisnya kau imut sekali." Salah seorang namja yang tak kalah imut dari dia memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja bermata doe, ah ternyata teman sebangkunya yang barusan bicara memandang baekhyun dengan tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"tapi kau juga imut." Ucap baekhyun sambil memandang kesal teman sebangkunya.

" ayo kenalan, aku kyungsoo." Namja yang terrnyata juga imut itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Baekhyun menyambut baik uluran itu sambil tersenyum manies.

" Byun Baekhyun, ah panggil saja baekki." Namja mungil itu berucap sambil menatap teman sebangkunya dengan senyuman paling manies.

Saat kedua namja itu asik saling bercerita tiba-tiba derap langkah sepatu terdengar berjalan kea rah ruangan XI-A, membuat semua siswa terdiam dengan suara langkah kaki itu.

Semakin lama semakin mendekat dan seseorang itu sudah berada di ujung pintu masuk, siswa dan siswi menelan ludah mereka gugup dengan pemandangan di depan.

"Selamat pagi." Suara bass yang begitu serak menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas hingga mungkin sampai ke ruangan sebelah.

"pagi Sseam." Murid-murid berujar pelan bahkan ada yang hendak menangis rasanya.

Guru itu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh murid, saat netranya bertemu dengan mata bulan sabit yang kini juga memandangnya sambil mengerjap lucu.

" jadi kita kedatangan siswa baru." Guru itu berbicara dengan dingin dan datar hingga membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun merinding dibuatnya.

Semua mata menatap kearah belakang tempat baekhyun duduk, sang siswa baru yang tidak mengerti hanya balik memandang teman-temannya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

" yah, angkat tangan mu." Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan baekhyun agar anak itu mengerti.

" na, na wae?" Namja mungil itu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri tanda tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya yang lebar tidak habis fikir dengan kebodohan teman barunya yang satu ini.

" Guru park memanggil mu bodoh."

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri saat teman-temannya menghadiahinya tatapan rasa kasihan. Bahkan ada seseorang bermata rusa mengepalkan tangannya ke arah baekhyun.

" Fighting."

Baekhyun jadi bingung melihat teman-teman sekelasnya dengan ekspressi seperti itu, saat sampai di depan gurunya baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan mengintimidasi itu menatapnya dengan teliti baekhyun jadi gugup dibuatnya.

"siapa nama mu." Suara serak itu begitu rendah terdengar di telinga baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun Ssaem." Cicitnya dengan suara pelan, aura didepannya benar-benar terasa gelap.

" apa kau kira siswa di perbolehkan memakai make up." Guru park bertanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya ke wajah yang begitu mungil.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya horror, yang benar saja dari mana asalnya baekhyun memakai make up.

" aniyo Ssaem." Namja mungil itu berujar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunduk kesal.

Guru park menggerakkan tangannya ke arah siswa baru tersebut dan menyapu bibir tipis itu dengan jempol besarnya.

" lalu mengapa bibir mu merah sekali huh."

Tubuh baekhyun menengang kala sentuhan itu terjadi, tubuhnya meremang seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

" i i tu alami Ssaem." Dengan terbata baekhyun menjawab gurunya yang masih menatap nya dengan intens, lalu dapat baekhyun rasakan tangan besar itu mengelus pipinya yang gembil.

" pipi mu juga sangat merah, apa kau memakai blus on." Guru park menarik tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dada.

Wajah baekhyun benar-benar memerah saat ini bukan karena merona tapi lebih ke malu, bagaimana bisa gurunya memperlakukan dia seperti itu di depan teman barunya.

" kembali ke tempat mu." Guru park memberi perintah tanpa perduli bagaimana kesalnya baekhyun saat ini, namja itu berlalu dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sungguh di hari pertama saja sudah ada yang membuat moodnya rusak.

.

.

.

.

Selesai pelajaran ke dua berakhir mood baekhyun tidak membaik sedikitpun, hal itu membuat kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"sudahlah baekki tidak usah di fikirkan guru park memang begitu." Kyungsoo member usapan pada punggung baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

" Yap! Kyungie benar dia memang begitu." Seorang namja bermata rusa menghampiri kedua temannya.

" ah aku luhan." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

" guru itu menyebalkan." Baekhyun berbicara lirih, air matanya kini sudah menggenang di pelupuk siap untuk meluncur.

Luhan yang melihat itu bukannya kasian malah menarik pipi gembul baekhyun dengan keras.

" uuu mochi menggemaskan." Ujarnya sambil menarik-narik pipi baekhyun, membuat baekhyun kesal.

" yak, sakit tahu." Namja mungil itu menarik paksa tangan luhan dari pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan, ya ampun dia kira pipi baekhyun ini roti apa.

Kyungsoo dan luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan baekhyun.

" kau harus hati-hati dengan guru park, dia itu mengerikan baekki." Luhan berbicara serius sambil menangkup pipi baekhyun agar melihatnya.

" memangnya nama guru itu siapa." Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu, membuat luhan gemas dibuatnya ingin mencium mata itu.

" PARK CHANYEOL."

Kedua siswa itu menyebutkan nama guru mereka dengan tubuh yang bergidik ngeri, seperti guru itu adalah virus yang harus dihindari oleh siapa saja.

" me me mangnya dia siapa." Namja itu bertanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar menatap kedua temannya yang saling memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri.

" aku juga tidak tahu dari mana kabar ini berasal, tapi menurut para gosipper kalau guru park itu adalah seorang psyko." Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ini bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan saat dia dikejar-kejar oleh banyak orang ketika dia masih di sekolah lama.

" dan katanya guru park sangat suka dengan seekor puppy." Luhan menambahkan cerita kyungsoo ke daftar ke takutan baekhyun.

" kau tahu pernah seorang siswa memergoki guru park, membawa seekor anjing kecil yang sangat lucu dan anjing itu dalam ke adaan bersimbah darah."

Luhan membuat cerita itu semakin mendrama tisir tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada, tentang guru park yang mereka ceritakan.

" lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku." Tubuh baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Kedua namja itu memegang masing-masih lengan baekhyun, menggusap lengan itu sarat akan keprihatinan.

" baekki apa kau tidak tahu kalau wajah mu seperti puppy." Kedua namja itu bersuara berbarengan menatap kasihan ke pada baekhyun.

" andweeeee! eomma baekki tidak mau sekolah disini lagi."

 **Reviewnya ya teman-teman**

 **Terimakasih atas perhatian dan yang sudah baca.**


	2. Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee 2

**Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other : Luhan,Kyungsoo**

 **Lay, Jongdae**

E )(O

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membereskan buku pelajarannya, dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan hanya terdapat dirinya sendiri. Hari menjelang sore dan sekolah mulai sepi namja itu bergidik ketika kaki mungilnya akan melangkah keluar, namun terhenti pada baris ketika susunan bangku kelasnya. Namja mungil itu dapat mendengar bunyi sepatu yang berjalan pelan ke ruang kelasnya dan semakin lama semakin mendekat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar dia mengeratkan pegangangannya pada ransel yang dia bawa pada punggungnya.

" clek,"

Seketika keringat dingin menjalar pada wajahnya yang tampak pucat pasi, tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya melemas hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke lantai jika saja dia tidak berpengangan pada ujung meja.

" kau belum pulang." Suara serak itu menggema dengan jelas di seluruh ruangan, hingga membuat telinga kecil baekhyun berdengung. Tapi yang namja mungil itu lakukan hanya diam dengan seribu macam doa yang di panjatkan ke pada Tuhan.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan pelan dan teratur untuk menyambangi seseorang yang sudah berjalan mundur, seringaiannya benar membuat siapa saja akan mati berdiri. Tidak terkecuali namja kecil itu yang sudah menahan nafasnya kala jarak mereka hanya tiga langkah.

" a a aku akan p p pulang Ssaem." Dengan terbata baekhyun berusaha menahan perasaan gugupnya.

Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika mata Guru Park menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi dan dingin, seringaiannya bahkan menambahkan aura sangat menakutkan.

" kenapa terburu-buru ini masih sore." Chanyeol berkata dengan bersedekap dada, matanya mulai meneliti sang murid dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Kemudian berjalan lebih mendekatkan diri hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa cm saja.

" kau sangat cantik." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat seduktif di telinga namja mungil itu, membuat namja mungil itu bergetar dengan hebat dan itu membuat chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

" Ssaem a a aku mau p p pulang." Suara baekhyun terdengar lirih dan bergetar, rasanya dia ingin lari tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas tidak mampu hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki. Namja itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, tapi chanyeol bukan merasa kasihan dia malah semakin berhasrat untuk namja mungil satu ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku blazer yang dia kenakan, membuka pisau itu dan warna putih tajam terlihat dari mata pisau itu. Dia mengangkat dagu namja mungil itu menggunakan pisau.

Saat matanya menangkap benda mengkilap yang dipegang oleh gurunya, air mata sudah jatuh menggenang di pipinya. Dia berfikir apakah Park Ssaem akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi.

" a a ku ingin p p pulang." Baekhyun menangis terisak dengan matanya yang dia tutup tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

" Ssst jangan menangis, kau membuat ku semakin bergairah sayang." Chanyeol berujar sembari pisau itu membelai ke sisi kiri pipi chubby namja mungil itu dan seketika darah segar mengalir disana.

" ak sakit Ssaem." Dirinya meringis ketika pisau tajam itu mengiris kulitnya dan menghasilkan darah merah yang pekat, Baekhyun merasa saat memejamkan mata lidah dingin menyesap mata kanannya lalu turun menuju bekas luka dan menjilat darah itu.

Baekhyun merasa sakit dan perih dia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya dan membuat keberanian dalam dirinya, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong dada gurunya hingga membuat chanyeol terjengkang ke belakang.

Kesempatan itu baekhyun buat untuk lari,tapi belum sampai dia melangkahi Ssamnya, sebuah tangan sudah menjeggal kakinya hingga baekhyun juga terjatuh ke lantai.

" Andew Andew Ssaem jangan bunuh aku." Baekhyun berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkaraman tangan kuat itu.

" Andewwwwwww."

.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

" Baekki,kau kenapa." Eommanya berlari dari dapur kala mendengar teriakan nyaring sang putra.

" Huaaaa huaaa eomma baekki tidak mau sekolah disana lagi." Baekhyun namja mungil itu berteriak dengan kencang sambil memeluk emmanya.

Nyonya Byun hanya bingung mengapa tiba-tiba putranya berkata seperti itu, dengan rasa kasih sayangnya nyonya byun mengelus surai pink sang putra.

" ada apa heum ceritakan pada eomma."

Baekhyun hanya terisak dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan "di sana ada psykopat gila eomma."

Nyonya byun menjatuhkan rahangnya saat alasan anaknya keluar, dan membuat wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Itu sebabnya eomma melarang mu terlalu banyak menonton film tentang psykopat." Nyonya byun melepaskan dirinya lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang sambil mengarahkan spatula ke baekhyun.

" SEKARANG BERHENTI BERKHAYAL DAN CEPAT MANDI KAU BISA TERLAMBAT BAEKKI." Suara nyonya byun langsung mengelepar sampai ke ujung jalan rumah mereka lalu pergi dengan banyak komat-kamit di mulutnya yang halus.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya baekhyun beranjak dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi dan ransel di punggungnya, dia berjalan malas menuruni tangga. Saat mata sipitnya melihat sosok itu baekhyun kembali lagi ke kamarnya dia mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat sudah menemukan obat tetes mata baekhyun langsung memakainya dan langsung berlari lagi untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

" Lay hyunggggg." Namja itu langsung melompat masuk ke dalam dekapan seorang lelaki dewasa yang tidak lain adalah hyungnya sendiri.

Lay yang melihat itu dengan singap berdiri dari tempat duduknya langsung menangkap adik kecil kesayangannya.

" Hai kenapa menangis baby." Lay berujar sambil membawa tubuh itu duduk bersamanya di meja makan.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus acting yang selalu dia pelajari untuk merayu hyungnya, karena baekhyun tahu hyungnya selalu menuruti semua kemauannya.

" Hiks hiks hyung baekki tidak mau sekolah disana lagi." Namja itu memeluk erat leher hyungnya.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya bingung lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada eommanya, seakan berbicara lewat telepati antara anak dan ibu lay hanya tekekeh gemas melihat adiknya satu ini.

"Sekarang ceritakan kenapa baekki tidak ingin sekolah disana."

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke lay dan dengan semangat dia akan menceritakannya dan tentu saja dengan bumbu-bumbu untuk mendramatisir suasana.

"hyung disana ada guru psyko hyung, dia bahkan pernah membunuh anak anjing puppy." Namja mungil itu berbicara dengan serius seakan dirinyalah yang melihat pembunuhan itu.

Lay tidak mampu untuk tidak tertawa tapi dia menahannya karena lay menghargai usaha keras adiknya itu, bagaimana pun juga baekhyun bekerja keras agar terlihat meyakinkan dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

" memang baekki lihat." Lay bertanya sambil mengelus punggung adiknya.

Tapi baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dangan sangat imut, hingga membuat lay jadi gemas dibuatnya.

" jadi mengapa baekki mengatakan itu." Dengan sabar dia mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakana oleh adik tercintanya, lay hanya bisa tertawa gemas bagaimana baekki bercerita dengan gaya yang sangat dibuat-buat supaya dirinya dikasihani.

" Hyung, pindahkan baekki kesekolah lain saja ne." Baekhyun mengusakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lay dengan manja.

Tapi lay hanya menggeleng dan dengan pelan dia mengangkat baekhyun dan menduduknya di kursi sebelahnya.

" tidak ada psyko di sana sayang, sekarang makan dan hyung akan mengantarkan mu kesekolah okay."

Pupus sudah harapan baekhyun jika hyungnya berbicara dengan tegas tapi lembut seperti itu, dia hanya mengasihani nasibnya yang mungkin akan jadi santapan psyko gila guru PARK CHANYEOL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di kelasnya saat ini, itu juga awalnya dia menolak untuk masuk ke sana namun dengan jurus rayuan pulau kelapa hyungnya dan di janjikan akan di belikan ice cream Strawberry yang besar akhirnya baekhyun luluh juga.

" Selamat pagi baekki." Dari bangkunya namja mungil itu melihat kyungsoo menyapa dengan senyuman hati yang sangat indah.

Dengan langkah gontai baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya " pagi kyungie."

Dengan malas baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan buku nya, dia menatap horror bukunya saat ini **'Matematika'.** Jika dulu matematika adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi dirinya, tapi kini itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan. Pada bukunya saja dia takut apalagi pada manusianya kirim saja baekki ke hawai.

Baekhyun hanya duduk sambil mengamati buku tebal itu dengan tangan terkepal dia meninju-ninju buku itu seakan buku itu adalah guru park. Hal itu membuat kyungsoo menatapnya melongo dengan mata bulatnya.

" hiyak kenapa bukunya kau pukuli." Kyungsoo mengambil buku itu dan memeluknya di depan dadanya.

" Maafkan baekki ya buku." Dengan sayang kyungsoo mengelus bukunya.

" Yak kembalikan, akan ku bunuh buku itu sekalian dengan gurunya." Dan terjadilah acara tarik-menarik antara kyungsoo dan baekhyun membuat seluruh kelas menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua namja mungil itu.

Hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tindakan mereka menjadi tontonan sepasang mata yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas, melihat itu dari bangku lain luhan sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" ekhmmm." Suara baritone menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, dengan cara slow motion kepala namja itu bergerak mengarah kepada lelaki yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan sana.

Kedua namja itu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar kala mata setajam elang menatap mereka, dengan pelan dan pasti lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" jadi kau ingin membunuh ku." Dan kini suara itu sudah tersampai di telinga mereka dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, sehingga membuat baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan cara mendongak.

" a anya Ssaem hahah aku hanya bercanda, ya kan kyung." Dengan suara tawa yang dibuat namja mungil itu mencoba mencari alasan. Kyungsoo yang mengerti seakan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

" kau ikut ke ruangan ku selesai pelajaran." Tanpa melihat raut ketakutan baekhyun guru itu membalik tubuhnya dan kembali ke tempat semula untuk memulai pelajarannya.

" Matilah aku Park Ssaem pasti akan membunuh ku." Dengan dramatis namja itu membenamkan wajahnya pada meja, luhan dan kyungsoo hanya menatap iba kepada namja baekhyun.

Tanpa baekhyun sadari perkataannya barusan di dengar oleh Guru Park, Guru itu menarik sudut bibirnya tipis tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun memberi seringaian yang sangat mematikan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other : Luhan,Kyungsoo**

 **Lay, Jongdae**

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri beberapa menit di depan pintu bewarna kecoklatan seusai pelajaran pertama berakhir namja mungil itu tidak langsung beranjak menuju ruang guru tapi lebih memilih diam untuk menenagkan dirinya. Hingga kata-kata semangat yang kyungsoo dan luhan berikan membawa kakinya menapaki lorong-lorong melewati beberapa kelas hingga sampailah dia di depan pintu itu.

"Eomma ottokeyo, bagaimana kalau park Ssam melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di dalam." Jari-jari kukunya dia gigiti dan kakinya sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan gurunya.

Keringat bermunculan di dahi namja mungil itu di dalam hati, dia mulai merapalkan doa dan kalimat-kalimat permintaan maaf untuk eomma dan hyungnya hingga suara baritone yang terdengar dari dalam sana membuatnya tersentak.

"apa kau akan terus berdiri di luar." Samar-samar baekhyun mendengar bagaimana suara itu berbicara padanya, bagaikan petunjuk bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjemput kematiannya.

"Pabba bahkan dia sudah tahu aku berada di luar, dia pasti sudah mengintai ku sejak lama." Kakinya berubah jadi jelly tidak mampu menahan bobot badannya, dia menelan air ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah kemudian menutup matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan katakan pada Eomma bahwa aku mencintainya dan juga bilang pada hyung jangan mencari adik lagi." Begitulah doa yang dia panjatkan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggerakkan engsel pintu itu.

"Cklek." Baekhyun membuka pintu kayu itu dengan sangat hati-hati di dalam sana matanya sudah menangkap Park Ssam yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"S s ssam." Dengan suara yang kentara sangat gugup baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah yang tertekuk, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap gurunya sama sekali.

Suara bangku yang berputar terdengar sangat terasa karena keheningan mendominasi disana, chanyeol meletakkan buku yang semula dia baca hanya untuk melihat wajah memucat muridnya.

"duduklah." Berat suara itu membuat baekhyun semakin takut dan pasrah akan nasib yang dia hadapi nanti, ya Tuhan ampunilah dosa-dosa baekhyunee.

Namja itu duduk dengan kaku berhadapan langsung dengan chanyeol, matanya hanya dia tujukan pada meja yang kini membatasi mereka. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana tatapan intimidasi itu seakan menelanjanginya.

"jadi penjelasan apa yang bisa aku dengar." Suara chanyeol sangat dingin dan tegas secara bersamaan, membuat siapa saja tidak mampu hanya untuk menjawab sepatah kata saja.

"A a aku, i i itu Ssam." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja, wajahnya semakin pucat karena takut tapi dia tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apa pun.

Chanyeol masih terus memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam tangannya dia pangku di atas meja, masih menunggu muridnya sendiri untuk memberi jawaban.

"aku apa byun baekhyun." Chanyeol berbicara dengan menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dari bibir tebalnya.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan murid dan guru yang kini dalam suasana tegang, kyungsoo dan luhan malah terlibat dalam pertengkaran untuk saling menyalahkan.

"ini semua salah mu tuan Do." Namja seperti rusa menunjuk tepat pada wajah lain, yang juga sama menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

"kenapa jadi salah ku." Tidak mau kalah kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dan mulai membusungkan dadanya tanda tidak terima.

Mereka berdua namja yang sama mungil dan kecil saling melempar tatapan sengit, untuk membuat pertahanan diri siapa yang lebih hebat di situ.

"tentu saja salah mu, kalau kau tidak mengganggu baekki dia tidak akan ada di ruangan terkutuk itu." Luhan baru saja akan menarik rambut kyungsoo tapi gagal karena dia menyadari satu hal.

"sejak kapan kau botak." Luhan mulai meraba-raba kulit kepala sahabatnya yang terlihat hanya sedikit rambut yang tumbuh disana, dan mulai memperdengarkan suara tawanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

"yak, berani sekali kau menertawakan ku! Awas saja aku akan merebut baekki dari mu." Kyungsoo yang sangat kesal mulai mengambil rambut luhan yang sibuk dengan tawanya.

" akh, yak sakit pabbo kau kira aku akan membiarkannya baekki millik ku." Namja rusa itu tidak mau kalah tapi dia bingung ingin menarik apa dari rambut botak kyungsoo, dan dia dengan pikiran nakalnya mulai merambati tangannya yang mulus ke selangkangan kyungsoo.

"ah." Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat sesuatu yang menggantung di tengah selangkangannya di remas oleh luhan.

"yak lepaskan ah ah luhan jangan meremasnya, milik ku hanya boleh di sentuh oleh baekki." Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut si rusa dan memegang lengan luhan.

"hoh kau fikir akan ku biarkan, baekki itu milikku seorang tahu." Semakin keras luhan meremas kemaluan kyungsoo dan sekali-kali memajumundurkan kemaluan itu dari luar membuat kyungsoo mendesah tertahan takut ada yang mendengar.

Untung saja sekarang mereka berada pada lorong sepi saat mereka ingin menyusul baekhyun ke ruangan guru park, kalau ada yang melihat habis sudah image lugu yang dia pertahankannya selama ini.

"ah yah luhan sedikit lagi." Kyungsoo mulai meracau karena nikmat yang luhan berikan pada kemaluannya, sedangkan namja rusa itu hanya tidak sadar malah menuruti kyungsoo hingga saat sesuatu yang basah terasa di tangannya baru dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"yak kau mengeluarkannya dengan tangan ku, jorok sekali kau." Luhan hampir saja menangis meratapi tangannya yang basah dan sedikit lengket karena sperma kyungsoo yang menembus celananya.

"itu salah mu bodoh, mengapa kau meremas milikku." Sedangkan kyungsoo menopang tubuhnya yang lemas sehabis pelepasannya dengan dinding, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang diikuti oleh luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, dan tanpa sadar namja mungil itu mengerjap lucu ke arah chanyeol.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspressi sama sekali, dan tetap dengan raut wajah yang dingin di hadapannya muridnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan seketika berlari ke arah guru park yang menatapnya terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba itu.

"Ssam tolong jangan bunuh aku, aku belum menikah Ssam." Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan chanyeol sambil memeluk erat kaki jenjang lelaki yang dia sebut guru itu.

Chanyeol tetap diam dan sekali-kali mengelus surai itu dengan lembut lalu tangannya bergerak ke arah leher baekhyun dan mulai memegang leher itu dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"akh, Ssam lepaskan aku." Baekhyun mulai merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir saat tangan besar itu mencekiknya kuat, dan semakin lama pandangannya mulai mengabur hingga mulutnya menjadi kelu untuk di gerakkan.

" A andwe Ssam l l lepaskan a a ku." Namja mungil itu berusaha memegang lengan kekar chanyeol untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang.

" aaaaaaaaa andweeeeee." Namja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendengar muridnya yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di depannya, dengan tergesa-gesa dia menghampiri murid itu dan menggoncangkan tubuh baekhyun.

"ya baekhyun kau kenapa, apa yang terjadi." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi panic melihat muridnya berkeringat dingin.

Saat tubuhnya terasa di goyangkan namja mungil itu tersadar bahwa yang tadi itu hanya khayalannya, lalu dia memandang Park Ssam yang khawatir melihat keadaannya. Baekhyun mulai melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan mulai menangis sembari menarik tubuh tinggi itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut chanyeol.

"hue hue Ssam aku fikir kau akan membunuh ku." Remaja itu menangis keras disana membuat baju kemeja yang chanyeol gunakan menjadi basah karena air mata dan ingus yang juga baekhyun usapkan disana.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum niat awalnya dia akan mengerjai baekhyun dengan berpura-pura menjadi guru yang dingin namun urung dia lakukan melihat baekhyun yang benar-benar takut dengan ekpressinya.

"kau pasti mendengar berita buruk tentang aku." Lelaki dewasa itu mengelus rambut baekhyun sembari menahan tawa, ketika dia merasakan anggukan di bawahnya.

Chanyeol mulai melepas pelukan namja itu dari tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana mata bulan sabit itu menjadi sipit karena menangis, dan chanyeol menangkup wajah bak puppy imut itu dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih berjatuhan.

"itu sebabnya aku memanggil mu kemari, agar kau tidak termakan oleh gossip murahan." Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun, membuat namja itu melotot lucu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak dia melihat chanyeol dan sekarang guru itu tersenyum manis padanya.

" t t tapi kyungsoo dan luhan." Namja mungil itu masih dengan terbata saat menyebutkan nama kedua teman barunya.

"kau percaya kepada mereka." Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang teduh, membuat yang lebih kecil tidak sengaja menampakkan warna merah muda di pipi chubbynya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk malu karena di tatap seperti itu oleh gurunya sendiri, dalam hati namja itu mulai merutuki kedua teman barunya yang mungkin mengerjainya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Sejak keluar dari ruangan itu baekhyun hanya terdiam saja di dalam kelas hingga pelajaran usai pun baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan kyungsoo dan luhan yang sedari tadi bertanya ini dan itu padanya.

"baekki kau tidak apa-apakan, Park Ssam tidak macam-macam pada mu." Luhan menangkup wajah namja mungil dan memperhatikan setiap detail di wajahnya.

Tapi baekhyun hanya cemberut dan bersedekap dada dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal dari pandangan luhan.

"luhan, kau membuatnya marah kan lihat dia tidak suka pada mu." Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah dengan namja rusa itu, dirinya menarik baekhyun dan memeluk namja cantik itu dengan erat hingga membuatnya sesak.

"kyungsoo kau mau membunuh ku ya." Baekhyun berkata tersendat sambil melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo,membuat namja bermata bulat itu mengerucutkan bibinya sebal kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri tiba-tiba dari tempat duduknya hingga membuat kedua namja itu terkejut, tangannya dia sangga di kedua pinggangnya dan menatap satu persatu ke dua namja yang telah mengerjainya.

"kalian berdua mengerjai ku kan." Telunjuk lentiknya dia gerakkan dari satu orang ke orang yang lain tepat di depan hidung masing-masing.

Kedua namja yang sama-sama mungil itu menelan ludahnya kasar, tidak berani menatap baekhyun yang sebenarnya telihat menggemaskan walau dia berusaha untuk menjadi sangar.

" I itu idenya luhan, baekki bukan aku." Kyungsoo melarikan kesalahan itu pada luhan yang justru sudah berjalan mundur pelan untuk kabur.

Ketika namanya dipanggil luhan hanya menampilkan senyumannya yang cantik, namun ketika baekhyun hendak mendekat luhan terlanjur berlari dengan suara petirnya yang sampai ke telingan siapa saja di penjuru sekolah.

" maafkan aku baekki." Luhan berlari dan dibelakangnya baekhyun menampilkan tanduk iblisnya yang sudah membara di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting tas sekolahnya di sofa dia merasa kesal sekali karena ulah kedua temannya itu, membuat dua orang wanita paruh baya tersentak kaget di dapur.

"baekki apa kau tidak bisa pelan, eomma bisa jantungan." Nyonya byun mendatangi putra bungsunya yang sudah terkapar di sofa masih menggunakan seragam sekolah membuat seorang wanita lain terkekeh melihatnya.

"mungkin baekki sedang letih hyenayah." Nyonya byun hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakukan putra bungsunya ini.

"kau selalu membelanya, dia bahkan tidak melihat mu datang youngminah." Kedua wanita yang tidak muda lagi itu tertawa bersama menyisakan baekhyun yang sudah mendengkur di sofa.

"tentu karena baekki adalah calon menantu ku." Wanita yang bernama youngmin itu dengan semangat menimpali perkataan nyonya byun.

.

.

.

E)(O

Saat hari menjelang malam baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya dia gerakkan kenan dan kiri karena merasa pegal. Namun ada yang aneh bukankah tadi dia tidur di sofa mengapa sekarang berada di kamarnya.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan baekhyun berjalan menyusuri tangga, mencari eommanya yang sudah berada di depan TV menonton drama korea lalu namja itu duduk disamping eommanya dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"eomma siapa yang memindahkan ku ke kamar." Namja mungil itu mengusakkan wajahnya di perut sang ibu, membuat nyonya byun tersenyum dengan sifat manja anaknya.

"calon suami mu baekki." Nyonya byun mengelus rambut anaknya matanya masih memandang ke arah tv yang menayangkan drama favoritenya, baekhyun menatap eommanya dari bawah dengan pandangan sulit di mengerti.

"ah jadi ajusshi datang tadi." Namja mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, walau dalam hatinya ada perasaan sedih menjalari ruang dibagian sudut yang dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa itu terjadi.

Benar baekhyun sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang sejak lama, dia benci mengetahui hal bahwa dirinya sudah dimiliki orang lain sekarang dan namja cantik itu semakin membenci lelaki yang sudah menjadi tunangannya. Hal itu berawal ketika hari pertunangan mereka dilaksanakan waktu itu baekhyun masih berusia sangat muda yaitu 15 Tahun Lelaki yang akan menjadi tunangannya tidak hadir di acara mereka dan menyuruh pertunangan itu dilaksanakan tanpa kehadiran lelaki itu sendiri.

Lelaki itu lebih memilih pekerjaannya diluar negeri dari pada menghadiri acara penting dalam hidupnya, baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan tunangannya dia hanya di jodohkan oleh eommanya dengan anak sahabatnya. Awalnya baekhyun menolak dengan keras namun melihat lay hyung yang memohon padanya dia jadi tidak tega, dia sangat menyayangi hyungnya walaupun baekhyun namja yang sangat manja.

Lelaki itu baekhyun membencinya menerima pertunangan ini namun tidak hadir di hari pentingnya, pernah suatu kali mereka di rencanakan untuk bertemu namun namja itu harus menelan pil kekecewaanya lagi saat lelaki itu menunda dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"maaf baekki aku tidak bisa, aku lelah sekali karena banyak bekerja." Lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun dibuat kecewa oleh tunangannya sendiri, namja itu bahkan sudah bersiap dengan pakaian yang rapi dan wajah puppy yang sangat imut. Dia menunggu di restoran termahal yang lelaki itu pesan dan baekhyun menunggunya disana tapi lelaki itu dengan tanpa merasa bersalah membatalkan pertunangan itu dan menyuruhnya untuk makan dan pulang. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung tunangannya hanya datang saat dia tertidur dan baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengetahui bagaimana wajah itu karena kekecewaannya lebih besar sekarang.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat eommanya mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, memandang baekhyun yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan akan segera jatuh.

"dia mencintai mu, percaya pada eomma." Nyonya byun berusaha meyakinkan anaknya dengan perasaan tunangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut dan memilih untuk beranjak dari sana agar bisa membenahi dirinya sendiri, ketika mulai berjalan dia tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang membuat seseorang terluka.

"tapi aku membenci lelaki itu."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah, tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan lelaki sialan alias tunangannya sendiri yang entah mengapa malah menjalar di otaknya tanpa henti. Kakinya melangkah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseornag di ruang tamu sedang berbicara dengan lay hyung.

"jong dae hyung." Namja mungil itu menyapa dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanda penghormatan yang lebih tua, baekhyun heran mengapa jong dae berada disini bukan kah lelaki itu cukup sibuk sebagai sekertaris Tunangannya.

"pagi baekki." Jong dae menyapa dengan tersenyum lebar seperti kebiasaannya setiap bertemu siapa saja.

"jong dae hyung akan mengantarkan mu kesekolah hari ini." Lay melihat raut kebingungan di wajah adiknya sehingga dia menjelaskan alasan mengapa sekertaris tunangannya ada disini.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berjalan begitu saja melewati dua orang yang lebih tua darinya, dan sempat mengucapkan beberapa kata yang juga membuat mereka memandang baekhyun sedih.

"apa pekerjaannya lebih penting dari pada tunangannya sendiri."


	4. Chapter 4

**Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other : Luhan,Kyungsoo**

 **Lay, Jongdae**

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus, namja mungil itu memilih pergi sendiri dari pada mengikuti perintah Tunangannya untuk diantar oleh Jongdae hyung. Rasanya ini bukan kali pertama bagi baekhyun di perlakukan seperti ini, kadang dia merasa muak dan ingin memutuskan saja pertunangan yang tidak jelas seperti ini tapi dia tidak bisa. Di tengah pikirannya baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dan menangis dengan senggugukan.

"hiks… hiks…. Aku benci pada mu." Namja cantik itu terus menangis hingga banyak orang menatapnya kasihan, tanpa sadar dari arah yang berlawanan seseorang berjalan tenang menghampirinya dan ikut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"jangan menangis ."

Suara berat yang sangat baekhyun kenali menyapa indra pendengarnya, dia membuka wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh kedua tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata, tidak hanya matanya tapi pipinya yang tembem dan sangat mochi juga ikut memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Dia menatap wajah seseorang yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

" Park Ssam." Dengan wajah yang lucu baekhyun berkedip begitu lama menatap gurunya, yang datang entah dari mana. Chanyeol jadi gemas dibuatnya dengan tangan besarnya dia mengusap lelehan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi namja mungil itu.

"kenapa menangis di jalanan, lihat banyak orang melihat mu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus menatap dalam manic baekhyun yang begitu sangat indah untukknya. Dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk baekhyun raih dengan muka yang lebih memerah dari sebelumnya karena merasa malu.

Jauh di ujung seberang sana seorang lelaki menatap mereka sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa kasihan terhadap namja mungil itu tapi juga tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, semua yang namja itu alami demi kebaikannya sendiri untuk kedepannya.

 **FLASH BACK BEBERAPA SAAT LALU**

.

.

.

.

Jongdae berjalan keluar dari rumah baekhyun tanpa adanya anak itu untuk ikut serta, dia meraih handphone dari saku celananya mencari nama yang hendak dia hubungi untuk memberitahukan hal penting.

"hallo bos."

"baekhyun tidak mau ikut dengan ku, dia memilih pergi sendiri bla bla bla." Jongdae mengomel kepada sang penerima telephone sambil tubuhnya memasuki mobil dan mulai berjalan. Di ujung sana bosnya hanya terkekeh mendengar laporan sekertaris pribadinya itu seperti kereta api berjalan tanpa henti.

"oh… ayolahlah yeol, sampai kapan kau akan terus begini kau tidak kasihan melihatnya." Sungguh jongdae sangat kasihan melihat baekhyun yang menderita gara-gara namja jangkung itu.

"diamlah muka kotak, kau tahu alasannya aku melakukan itu." Akhirnya suara berat itu terdengar dari ujung telephone, terdengar hembusan nafas dari sana menandakan sang penerima telephone begitu sangat lelah.

"terserah kau saja, yang penting sekarang kau susul dia sebelum di culik orang lain."

" yakkkk, aku bunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh baekhyun ku."

Lelaki berwajah kotak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu, ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh selalu dia gunakan untuk mengancam namja itu.

 **FLASH BACK END**

.

.

.

.

E)(O

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka namun terdengar detak jantung yang tidak beraturan menghinggapi keduanya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tepat kearah baekhyun namun namja itu berpura-pura melarikan matanya melihat kesegala arah asal bukan kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum cerah melihat tingkah seseorang disampingnya itu, hal itu benar-benar membuat moodnya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

" **aku rasa, aku mulai terkena serangan jantung"**

Namja mungil itu menahan tangan lentiknya untuk tidak meraba jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kuat, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa menjadi seperti ini sejak kejadian kemarin sore. Rasanya menyenangkan saat Park Ssam tersenyum kepadanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu hinggap di kepalanya, tapi terkadang dia tidak suka jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat guru itu berada di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar namja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berhenti berjalan hingga membuat chanyeol juga berhenti.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat namja jangkung di sampingnya jadi khawatir.

"baekhyunee kau tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir sembari memegang lengan namja itu takut-takut seseuatu terjadi, tapi baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan chanyeol begitu dekat.

" aku mungkin sudah gila."

"j j j jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang." Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan terbata-bata, tanpa sadar sebenarnya chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dari namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang teramat sangat manis, hingga siapa saja tidak akan sadar bahwa dia adalah si Killier Park.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan sangat tenang hari ini, tapi tidak dengan baekhyun namja itu hanya menatap keluar jendela masih dengan memegangi dadanya. Dia diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa sampai membuat dua namja lainnya menjadi gelisah.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan didiamkan memutuskan mengirimkan pesan kepada rusa cina yang tertunduk lesu di seberang sana.

 _kyungsoo : apa menurut mu baekki masih marah?_

 _Luhan : luhan tidak tahu kyung._

 _Kyungsoo : berhenti berbicara menjijikan seperti itu, kau membuat ku ingin muntah._

 _Luhan : katakan itu pada seseorang yang mendesah saat juniornya ku pegang._

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya membaca pesan terakhir luhan, matanya mengarah kepada luhan yang sudah mengacungkan jari tengah kepadanya dan terkikik sendiri di meja.

Selesai pelarajan ke dua jam istirahat berbunyi sangat nyaring, siswa-siswi berhamburan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan. Tapi tidak dengan ketiga namja yang masih betah diam dalam keheningan. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang ini, dia mengaku kalah dan salah karena sebenarnya dari awal dialah yang salah. Namja rusa itu berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo akhirnya menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja dengan sikap berjongkok.

" baekki maafkan luhanie ya, luhanie janji tidak akan berbuat begitu lagi." Wajahnya dia buat semiris mungkin untuk mendapatkan maaf dari baekhyun, bibirnya dia tarik ke bawah seperti ingin menangis. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin muntah melihat tingkah namja rusa itu tapi apa boleh buat, dia pada akhirnya ikut juga untuk memelas kepada sang korban.

" ia baekki kyungie juga minta maaf." Tangannya dia apitkan dan bergaya sama seperti namja rusa itu, sebenarnya ini bukan stylenya namja bermata bulat itu tapi bagaimana boleh buat tetap harus di lakukan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras-keras melihat tingkah kedua orang yang sudah dia nobatkan sebagai sahabat, dia tidak marah hanya kesal saja di takut-takuti seperti itu. Mungkin mengerjai mereka tidak apa baekhyun berfikir seperti itu, namja itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah untuk keluar kelas.

" jus strawbeery, pancake coklat, permen kapas, kimchi dan jajangmyeon masing-masing satu porsi." Lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan tawa yang menggema di koridor sekolah hingga membuat kedua orang yang sama mungilnya mengeluarkan api di ujung kepalanya.

"yakkkkkk baekki, kau mengejai kami ya." Jadilah mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain, tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang-orang menatap mereka aneh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa melihat kedepan, tidak sadar chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan akhirnya menabrak guru bermarga park tersebut.

" Bruk."

"akh, sakitnya." Bukan suara itu milik chanyeol bukan baekhyun , keduanya jatuh dengan namja mungil itu berada di atas tubuh si jangkung.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengumpati siapa saja yang sudah menabraknya, tidak peduli apakah dia murid atau guru karena sudah membuat bokongnya menyentuh lantai. Tapi keinginannya sirna kala melihat wajah cantik yang berada di atas tubuhnya, matanya terpana begitu memuja kecantikan namja mungil ini.

"maafkan aku Ssam, aku tidak sengaja." Baekhyun berusaha untuk turun dari tubuh seseorang yang telah dia tabrak, tapi terhalang oleh oleh tangan besar yang merengkuh sangat kuat pinggangnya. Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah cantik itu tanpa mendengar suara-suara lain meminta dia melepaskan namja mungil dalam pelukannya.

"yak telinga lebar, lepaskan dia." Luhan berteriak dengan suara nyaring, dia merasa kesal sekaligus merasa terbakar cemburu melihat keintiman Guru Park dengan Baekhyunnya.

Dengan kasar luhan menarik lengan baekhyun untuk membantu namja itu berdiri, chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya kesal melihat rusa cina itu selalu merusaki moment manisnya dengan baekhyun. Sambil membantu baekhyun berdiri guru Park itu memberikan delikan mata cukup tajam ke luhan tapi sang tersangka hanya memberikan juluran lidahnya untuk mengejek gurunya sendiri.

"baekki ini milikku, jadi jangan harap mendapatkanya." Luhan meraih lengan baekhyun untuk dia bawa lari dan di ikuti dengan kyungsoo bersama mereka.

Sedangkan chanyeol sudah tenggelam dalam kabut asap yang memenuhi ubun-ubun kepalanya, siap mengeluarkan api bagi siapa saja yang mendekat dan mencoba untuk menganggunya.

"Xie Luhannnnn, mati saja kau."

.

.

.

.

E)(O

Chanyeol membanting tas kerjanya dia benar-benar kesal hari ini, gara-gara rusa cina itu waktu bermesraannya dengan baekhyun jadi hilang. Chanyeol sudah mengibarkan bendera perang sekarang dengan anak satu itu.

" Yakk luhan, kau akan ku bunuh sekarang." Chanyeol berlari dengan kencang untuk mengejar seseorang yang kini sudah menyelamatkan dirinya, dengan berlindung di balik punggung seseorang.

"imo tolong aku, yoda jelek itu menyakiti ku." Dengan gayanya yang manja luhan mengadu pada Nyonya park , yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah kedua anak-anak ini.

"apa kau bilang yoda jelek, awas saja kau." Chanyeol bersiap untuk menggapai luhan yang sudah berada di belakang eommanya, namun terhalang karena tiba-tiba saja eommanya menarik kupingnya dengan kuat.

"akh eomma appo, kenapa menarik kuping ku." Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, tapi eommanya dengan masa bodoh masih terus menarik telinga anak tunggalnya itu dengan tidak berperikeyodaan.

"itu sebabnya jangan terus mengganggu sepupu." Nyonya park melepaskan tarikan dari kuping sang anak yang sudah memerah.

"si rusa jelek itu yang menggangu ku eomma, dia sudah menghancurkan waktu bermesraan ku dengan baekhyun ku." Namja yang menjulang tinggi itu berbicara sambil mengusap telinganya yang sudah memanas, tapi belum beberapa saat telinganya malah di buat berdengung dengan teriakan dari luhan.

"dia baekhyun ku, bukan baekhyun mu." Luhan tidak terima chanyeol menyebut pujaan hatinya sebagai miliknya, sudah dibilang baekhyun itu kepunyaannya.

"oh benarkah tapi sayangnya baekhyun itu Tunangan ku, ani ani tapi lebih tepatnya calon istri ku." Tidak mau kalah namja bertelinga peri itu mengejek luhan yang sudah mati kutu sekarang karena tidak bisa lagi menjawab.

"lihat saja aku akan menculik baekhyun nanti, dan membawanya lari." Rusa cina itu berjalan ke depan dan dengan tidak ada hati menginjak sepatu chanyeol dan berlari ke kamarnya.

" akh ais anak itu, benar-benar menyebalkan."

Nyonya park hanya bisa memijit kepalanya melihat pertengkaran kedua anak itu yang juga belum usai, dia tidak tahu entah sampai kapan luhan dan chanyeol akan berdamai seperti dulu layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puppy Mochi Baekhyunee**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

.

.

E)(O

Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir kali dia dan luhan menjalani hubungan sebagai sepupu yang saling menyayangi. Banyak hal yang berubah ketika baekhyun masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, hal terakhir yang dia ingat saat pertengkaran mereka 3 tahun yang lalau.

 **Flash back three years ago...**

.

.

"yeol, kau tidak boleh menerima pertunangan itu."

Entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba luhan sudah berada di ruangan kerjanya. Jika tidak ingat rusa ini adalah sepupunya, chanyeol sudah akan menendangnya ke luar.

"kau ini aneh sekali, kemaren kau sendiri yang meyakinkan ku...tapi sekarang kau malah berubah fikiran."

"ish... kau ini, itu kan kemarin! sekarang harinya berbeda yeol."

Ya ampun sebenarnya luhan ini kenapa, apa kepalanya sudah terlempar batu atau mungkin dia mengalami geger otak karena beberapa minggu lalu dia tidak sengaja menedang bola ke dahi anak itu.

"kau masih waraskan lu,aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"pokoknya kau harus."

"aku tidak lu."

Chanyeol seketika merasa curiga dengan luhan, mungkin kah terjadi sesuatu pada saat pertemuan keluarga kemarin. Chanyeol memang tidak berada disana saat itu terjadi, karena ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjaakan dan dia juga berada di Taiwan saat itu.

"jangan bilang pada ku lu... kau menyukai baekhyun kan."

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana namja rusa itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, chanyeol memcingkan matanya curiga dan mulai menyudutkan luhan dengan berjalan terus ke arahnya.

"y y yak, mana mungkin aku menyukainya... karena karena aku fikir namja itu sangat manja yeol." luhan menahan nafasnya saat dia bisa melihat bagaimana sepupunya yang gila kerja itu memandangnya datar.

"kau yakin... kau tahu? kau memang sepupu ku dan aku sangat menyayangi mu, tapi untuk baekhyun maaf saja... diri mu pun akan ku lawan."

Luhan meradang mendengar perkataan chanyeol, apa dia barusan mengedarkan bendera perang padanya.

"oh kau benar... aku memang menyukai baekhyun, memangnya kenapa."

"dengarkan aku baik-baik ya yoda jelek.. aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan baekhyun pada mu apalagi lelaki maniak kerja seperti mu."

Luhan menendang selangkangan chnayeol sebelum kakinya dia bawa pergi dari tempat itu. hatinya sangat kesal dan jengkel, lihat saja luhan akan melakukan segala cara supaya bisa bersama namja mungilnya. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar menyebut baekhyun mungil, padahal dia sendiri pun memiliki tubuh yang sama imutnya.

 **Flash back off**

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin bersaing dengan luhan. Luhan itu sepupu kesayangannya apa pun yang dia inginkan lelaki itu pasti menurutinya seja dulu. Bahkan chanyeol ingat saat luhan mengatakan dia menyukai gadis incaran chanyeol pun, lelaki itu memberikannya dengan sukarela.

Tapi kali ini tidak bisa dia lakukan, entah lah saat pertama kali melihat baekhyun dalam sebuah foto . Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang dan begitu menyenangkan, senyumnya tidak pernah luntur setiap kali eommanya berbicara apa saja yang baekhyun lakukan setiap hari.

Chanyeol sadar dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar untuk baekhyunnya, dia banyak mengecewakan namja kesayangannya. Dia sendiri juga yang mengatakan tidak akan menghadiri pertunangannya dengan baekhyun. Bahkan saat makan malam yang dia sudah janjikan pun berakhir dengan baekhyun yang menangis sendirian.

Lelaki itu tahu dia sangat jahat sekali, dia hanya akan datang menemui baekhyun saat namja itu akan tertidur. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya sekalipun saat baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar, tapi percayalah chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang namja mungil itu lakukan. Chanyeol tahu semua yang baekhyun sukai dan tidak sukai, orang tua chanyeol sempat menentang semua yang chanyeol putuskan. Tapi lelaki itu merasa bahwa apa pun yang dia lakukan terhadap baekhyun itu adalah hal yang harus dia lakukan demi keselamatan namja itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat namja rusa itu menyerah untuk tidak memperebutkan baekhyun lagi. Dia tidak ingin bersaing dan bertengkar dengan sepupu kesayangannya, lihatlah betapa luhan memang meneruskan niat untuk menjauhkan baekhyun darinya.

Bahkan saat lelaki itu seharusnya sudah memasuki masa untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya di universitas kyunghee, dia malah membuat chanyeol meradang dengan ikut masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan baekhyun. Tidak kah luhan sudah diluar batas, itu sebabnya chanyeol juga ikut menjadi kekanak-kanakan dengan melamar menjadi guru disana.

...

...

...

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang berukuran king size, rasanya begitu lah bergelut dengan banyak pekerjaan. Belum lagi dia juga harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang guru. Lelaki itu merindukan baekhyun padahal mereka setiap hari bertemu sejak chanyeol mengajar disana, harus kah dia menelponnya. Tapi sebagai apa chanyeol harus menelponnya, apakah sebagai tunangan nya atau sebagai gurunnya .

 _"_ yeobseo." pada akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengobati rasa rindunya kepada baekhyun.

"kau sudah tidur." chanyeol berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak sekarang juga.

"tumben ajusshi menelpon ku, ada yang kau butuhkan... aku mengantuk."

Chanyeol merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat suara itu menjawabnya dengan ketus, apakah baekhyun begitu sangat membencinya.

"oeh begitu ya... aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar mu." Suaranya dia buat sedemikian dinginnya supaya baekhyun tidak curiga pada suara bassnya.

"aku menjalani hidup ku dengan baik... tanpa ajusshi menanyakannya, sudah ya aku tutup."

Lelaki itu belum sempat menjawab saat baekhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan telphone mereka. Ini sangat tidak mudah baginya, sejak awal dia sudah salah dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan baekhyun. Handphonenya tiba-tiba bergetar saat lelaki itu ingin sekali mencoba untuk tertidur walaupun sulit.

" ada apa jong."

"gawat yoel... ini sangat gawat."

"aku akan menendang mu jika itu tidak penting." Jong dae sangat menggunnya sekali, apa sekertarisnya itu tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang galau.

"aisss,,, seseorang sudah tahu tentang baekhyun sialan."

Jong dae tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dia sedang mengumpat pada atasannya, memangnya siapa yang peduli dia yakin chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya sekarang.

"fuck kim,,, bagaimana bisa mereka tahu."

"aku menyuruh mu untuk menutupi apa pun tentang baekhyun."

Jika bukan karena sahabatnya ingin sekali chanyeol menyekik anak itu sekarang, dia benar-benar teledor dalam menjalani tugasnya. Ini lah yang dia takutkan sekarang mereka tahu tentang baekhyunnya, mereka pasti akan memanfaat keadaan ini .

"sialan kau bajingan... sampai kapan kau akan terus mengganggu ku."

.

.

.

Other Side

.

.

.

Baekhyun melemparkan handphone nya ke lantai, di dalam fikirannya sekarang hanya handphone itu pengganti chanyeol . Dia ingin meluapkan amarahnya kepada lelaki yang sialnya adalah tunangannya sendiri.

"untuk apa dia bertanya kabar ku,,, apa perdulinya pada ku."

"dia bahkan tidak pernah menemui ku... ishh aku benci sekali pada mu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan sesak di dadanya sekarang, dia hanya sedang berfikir sebenarnya baekhyun itu apa artinya bagi lelaki itu. Jika dia tidak menyukai pertunangan ini seharusnya membatalkannya saja, seharusnya dia melepaskan baekhyun saja.

Berbeda dengan lay dia bisa mendengar tangis baekhyun dari luar, dia tahu sebagai seorang kakak dia akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi baekhyun. Semenjak ayah mereka tiada baekhyun sudah menjadi kewajiban yang harus dia selesaikan.

Lay harus bisa memastikan lelaki mana yang pantas untuk adik kesayangannya itu, itulah sebabnya lay memutuskan membawa baekhyun pada chanyeol sahabatnya. Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan lay, dia melihat nama chanyeol berada pada daftar panggilnya.

"ada apa yeol."

"kris menemukannya lay... bajingan itu berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang milikku."

"bagaimana bisa... kita berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya tapi bajingan itu tetap mendapatkan semua."

Lay mengeram marah bahkan handphone yang dia genggam berakhir dengan retakan di tangannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu rahasia apa yang terjadi antara chanyeol, lay dan jong dae. Ketiga lelaki dewasa ini bersembunyi dalam wajah manusia biasa pada umumnya.

Lay yang bersikap menjadi kakak yang paling penyayang di hadapan adiknya, bertanggung jawab atas kebahagian keluarganya terutama adik dan eommanya. Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka bagaimana dia diluar sana.

Chanyeol layaknya seorang lelaki pekerja keras bersusah payah membangun image manis dan lugu. Seakan-akan wajahnya terbagi menjadi dua bagian, malaikat pencabut nyawa dan manusia biasa. Lelaki yang terlihat sangat keras kepala dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin atau terlihat sangat menyayangi orang tuanya dan luhan.

Jong dae lelaki berwajah kotak penuh dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat orang bahagia lelaki yang terlihat berwibawa sebagai seorang kakak.

.

.

.

Ada banyak rahasia yang terjadi diantara mereka, ada banyak peristiwa yang mereka sembunyikan hanya untuk menutupi bagaimana busuknya mereka. Ada banyak hal yang mereka korban kan untuk mendapatkan hidup seperti sekarang.

Bagaimana baekhyun akan mengatasi hal kedepan yang akan dia alami, bagaimana cara baekhyun akan memaafkan hyungnya dan chanyeol.


End file.
